Design and maintenance of wireless communication networks naturally involves testing of network conditions and refinement of network elements based on the network conditions. One approach is through drive testing—traveling through the network environment (for example, in a van equipped with test devices) and measure coverage and signal quality of the network in order to gather data that can be used to refine the network. Driving through a network environment and collecting measurements is naturally expensive and, in addition, adds at least somewhat to road traffic, noise, and pollution. Network operators have turned, as much as possible, to automated approaches, which have been defined by third generation partnership project (3GPP) standards relating to minimization of drive testing (MDT). User devices report network conditions, and these reports can be analyzed for the information they yield about network performance. Two reporting approaches have been defined—immediate reporting and logged reporting. With immediate mode MDT reporting, measurements are reported immediately after being performed. With logged MDT reporting, a user device is configured when in connected mode and takes measurements while in idle mode. Reports are sent to the network when the user device enters connected mode.